This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0007239, filed on Jan. 26, 2005, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the determination of blood sugar level, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for determining blood sugar level without blood using dark adaptation of the optic nerve, based on the fact that the threshold intensity with respect to time correlates with blood sugar level under a condition of blockage of external light, and a computer readable recording medium storing a computer program performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus for determining blood sugar level draws blood to make its measurement. Although an ordinary person can easily use the apparatus in their home, it is troublesome to draw blood for every measurement, and to sterilize the apparatus to prevent infection. In addition, the conventional apparatus for determining blood sugar level is unsanitary in its use of a needle for drawing blood.
To solve these problems, a technology of determining blood sugar level without blood has been proposed, using the fact that the threshold intensity over time correlates with the blood sugar level under a condition of blockage of external light. The threshold intensity is the lowest intensity of light required to recognize an object under a condition of blockage of external light, as a function of time. Here, the intensity of light refers to the intensity of light incident from the object to the pupil.
However, the conventional technology can obtain the threshold intensity only after a long time under a condition of blockage of external light.
In addition, since a subject determines the threshold intensity by their own sensing, the accuracy of the results cannot be assured, and thus the calculated blood sugar level may be inaccurate.